


How it All Came to Be

by CertifiedBratPrince



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: David is a hormonal teenager, Death, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay, Gore, M/M, Multi, Parental Abuse, Smut hints, Vampires, bloody descriptions, lots of cute fluff, trigger warning just incase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBratPrince/pseuds/CertifiedBratPrince
Summary: David tells Laddie the story of how the gang all got together. Dwayne was a colonist, Marko was an abuse victim, and Paul was a Stoner. One big happy dysfunctional family. In the end, they're happy together, love is love, and no one will ever tell them otherwise.
Relationships: David/Dwayne (Lost Boys), David/Dwayne/Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), David/Marko (Lost Boys), Dwayne/Paul (Lost Boys), Marko/Dwayne (Lost Boys), Marko/Paul (Lost Boys)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: LOST BOYS





	1. David meets Dwayne

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem like a dark story, but there's lots of cute fluff, and there isn't too much angst overall.

It was a quiet, calm, warm night in the old hotel, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. David sighed and quietly sat down on his wheelchair throne, crossing one leg over the other as he admired the cave and its occupants. Star was sleeping quietly in her bed, and Dwyane, Marko, and Paul were entertaining Laddie with music and games. This went on for a while, but eventually, the young blonde haired boy wandered over to David, a curious timid look in his eyes.

"David?" the boy asked with a cautious voice, but also intrigued by the powerful lead vampire that sat in front of him.

"Yes, Laddie?" David replied, figuring whatever the boy was about to ask from him was going to be good.

"Tell me the story of how you all met."

This request shocked David, the boys had never really thought about or looked back on how they met, they just sort of accepted their life together. But figuring that Laddie was so young, it made sense he would want to know their origin story.

"Come here Laddie, and let me tell you the story of how the pack came together." the platinum blonde mused, and lifted Laddie on to his lap, as the rest of the boys all sat on the edge of the water fountain, wanting to hear the story as well.

"It all starts in 1870....."

XX 1872 XX

The civil war had just ended, and now more than ever, new immigrants from England and Europe were seeking homes in the new world. David and his father of sorts, Max, had just moved from London, having stirred up just a bit too much attention from their nightly hunting sprees. Plus David was gaining more power as a vampire, and as such was almost an equal to Max. The elder figured David could use some newfound freedom in America, plus it offered more of an opportunity to thrive. They landed on the shores of Boston and moved to the early beginnings of what would be known as New York City.

Finding a basic flat that they could afford, David was more than itching to go out and explore, get a bite to eat, and just enjoy the new city life. After helping Max get everything set up in their new home, David was finally let out on the streets of New York. It was cold like normal, but the young vampire was used to the cold. Plus, it didn't bother him much being dead and all.

As David walked along the darkened cold streets, with the evening breeze just starting to blow in, he heard sounds of what seemed to be a fight coming from one of the alleyways near some political buildings. Just a small skirmish, but whoever ended up being the loser might make a meal for the hungry predator. So following the sounds of punches being thrown and the occasional grunt or curse, David was able to track down the group of guys fighting.

It seemed to be a skirmish between a long dark-haired boy, no older than 19 or so, and what seemed to be a drunk college graduate. Watching the fight was quite amusing for David, he always liked forms of aggression between humans. Although the dark-haired boy was slightly shorter and obviously thinner, he seemed to be holding his ground well and within a few minutes sent the other guy sprawling on the ground. The guy scrambled to his feet and took off, clearly scared of the boy, who turned heel and started walking out of the alley before he seemed to notice that David was watching him.

"You got a problem?" he asked in a quiet strong voice, looking at David challengingly.

The vampire could hear the blood pumping in the boy's veins, mixed with adrenaline and aggression. Of course trying to eat a strong, physically abled human was less than preferable when it came to how much effort was needed to overpower the mortal, but David was too hungry to care. He was about to let himself go to the natural predator inside of him when the dark-haired boy pulled a move he wasn't expecting.

"And if you're looking for a shag, bugger off."

That successfully broke David out of his feeding state of mind, and his mouth hung open slightly. He was definitely not expecting that as an answer.

"Ex...excuse me?" he asked in a deadly voice but was obviously shaken up a bit at the comment, still trying to figure out if the guy had really said what he thought he had said.

"If you were looking for a free shag, it's not happening." the guy repeated, and David broke out into a grin.

"Of course not. I just heard the fight and was seeing what was going on, that's all." he put his hands up respectfully, and the other seemed to visibly relax.

David's stomach could wait, this kid was too interesting to eat at this point.

"David," he said offering the kid a hand, pleased when it was met by the boy's warm calloused hand.

"Dwayne."

"Nice to meet you Dwayne, mind showing me around? I'm new, from London." David said politely, with a smile, though it was more sinister than a friendly gesture.

He didn't really need to be shown around the city, he just figured it'd be an easy way to judge the boy's personality and his temper. The two spent the rest of their night exploring New York together, with Dwayne taking David down to the docks to sit on the pier and just enjoying the peacefulness of the quiet night. David found out quickly Dwayne wasn't much for small talk, and would rather quietly sit and enjoy the company of one another than feel forced to fill the silence. It was certainly strange, but after a while David found himself enjoying the quiet as well.

After a while of sitting on the end of the pier, the light wet breeze coming off the ocean spraying their faces, Dwayne got up without a word and looked down at David.

"I'll see you tomorrow David," he said in that soft deep voice, before disappearing into the night without another word.

David was clearly not expecting that, but determining he was looking forward to seeing Dwayne again, he left the pier a few minutes later. After running down a loner to drain and dispose of into the ocean, David made his way home to where Max was waiting with their family hell hound, Thorne.

"Hello, David."

"Hi, Max. Thorne." The platinum blonde didn't look up as threw his long black coat over one of the chairs in the flat, smirking a bit to himself, quite proud he'd found himself a potential friend on his first night in the new country.

"Care explaining why you're home so late?" the tall brunette continued, crossing his arms and adjuting the fake little glasses that were resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Was feeding." David supplied the lacklustre answer.

Usually, Max would back off of prodding David if it seemed the boy didn't want to talk, but something about David's smirk that made the father figure want to keep probing.

"I don't think that's the full story." he mused, crossing his arms as the blond gave a dramatic sigh, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine! I was out with a boy. He was nice that's all, geez you don't need to keep bugging me." David muttered, glaring at Max.

"Who was this kid?" Max asked, even more, curious at that point. David rarely showed any interest in normal humans, and when he did, it was usually an attractive female that the blonde wanted to end up in bed with. So hearing that David spent his night with a guy was extremely interesting to the older vampire.

"Just some guy that got into a fight 's all. He seemed chill, so we went down to the pier and talked and chilled a bit." David shrugged, slowly walking away from Max, trying to signal that the conversation should be over.

"Alright alright. Just remember that you shouldn't play with your food." Max lightly reminded his son.

"He's not food!" David protested again, slowly walking up the stairs to his bedroom, about to make another rude retort, before he hesitated and paused mid-thought. "Hey Max, how would you feel about having another son?"


	2. Dwayne Joins the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne is finally turned, and David starts to realize his raging homosexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter, the next chapter will be another flash to the present, and then it's on to Marko :P

The next night Dwayne was waiting at the docks when David walked up, the long-haired boy shirtless with just a dark leather jacket on. He seemed to be brooding, looking intensely at the water with a stone still face. He didn't react when David walked up to him, only acknowledging the other when he started talking.

"I didn't think you were coming," he said quietly, and David shrugged lightly in response.

"We didn't set a time." was all he said back, looking out where Dwayne's eyes were looking, and sighing softly. 

Eventually, David glanced over at Dwayne, turning so he was fully facing the taller boy. Dwayne seemed to get the idea and turned towards David until they were facing each other. David smiled faintly and took a breath. He figured the only way he could get to Dwayne was through a bit of casual talk, nothing extreme but he didn't want to lose the boy at this point and end up having to eat him.

"So. Your folks live around here?" he asked casually, looking at his nails and picking at them.

"Nah, I come down for the summer and stay with some relatives. No one really keeps track of where I am though." Dwayne responded, and the answer made David grin a bit. That was good news for him. He didn't need to worry about concerned parents coming to look for his Dwayne. Slowly David's hands slipped around Dwayne's waist, to hold the boy.

"I want you to come live with me." he asked, looking back up at Dwayne, and their eyes met.

"Excuse me? I don't think-" Dwayne was cut off as David's stare intensified and his voice repeated his words, but with more persuasion and thickness to his speech. 

_ I said I want you to come live with me. _ David repeated, but not as spoken words, rather a message sent from his thoughts to Dwayne's, with an added hypnotic suggestive property.

Dwayne's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't argue, just staring at David with slightly glassy eyes as the hypnotism started to set in. He finally nodded after another minute or so, making David grin.

"I'll come live with you," he repeated, his normally deep voice flat, a disappointing side effect of the suggestion.

David smiled and gently tightened the arm wrapped around Dwayne's waist, holding him close, knowing the other wouldn't protest at all at this point.

There was a pause as David sort of just held Dwayne, the feeling of the warm human body against his making him feel surprisingly happy for once. He didn't get much human interaction at this level, and he wasn't even going to have to end up eating Dwayne. If everything went right, Dwayne would be his forever.

Eventually, his hands gently brought Dwayne's mouth closer to his, and he pressed a soft kiss to Dwayne's smooth lips. It felt so nice, and the blonde didn't really want it to end, even if he was the one putting all the effort into the kiss. After a few heartbeats, David pulled away, gently biting his own wrist open effectively and pressing the bloody wound to Dwayne's mouth. 

Dwayne seemed to wake up from his trance slightly when he tasted the iron-rich blood, and he started trying to pull away from David. But David's strong grip on the boy held him in place against his body. There was no way he was letting him go now, he was too close. It wasn't much use anyway, the dark-haired boy had already ingested David's blood at that point.

David could feel Dwayne slowly getting weaker on his feet, and gently provided support, as the confused kid eventually passed out from the transformations that were starting to take place. Once he was sure Dwayne was completely out cold, David flew him back to Max's place.

Max seemed startled, to say the least, when David waltzed into the flat with an unconscious boy in his arms, but he helped David get the boy laid down on the sofa. There was a look of worry on his brow, one that ticked David off. Even now Max didn't seem to have full faith in him yet.

"David-"

"Don't. Even. Start. This is Dwayne." he said motioning to the sleeping figure.

"And what about-"

"His parents don't live here. They won't know shit."

"And you're-"

"Yes I'm prepared to handle a hormonal fledgeling." he finished, as Dwayne was starting to wake, blood still smeared across his chin and lips. A beautiful sight to David, he couldn't wait to see Dwayne fully as a predator with his fangs.

When Dwayne fully regained consciousness, his first reaction was that of visible confusion, as he glanced between David and Max. Then seemingly remembering what had happened, he glared at David.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked in a low rumble, his eyes narrowing as he glanced between the two vampires with a suspicious expression on his face.

"I. Well Dwayne, you're one of us now. A vampire." David supplied helpfully, getting an astonished, doubtful, and slightly scared look from Dwayne. 

"What the fuck." the long-haired boy repeated, and Max sighed. 

"David, go get a wet cloth to clean Dwayne up with, I'll explain." he said shooting David a look that made the younger not bother to argue.

David returned a few minutes with a damp wash towel in one hand. Dwayne seemed much calmer and was sitting fully upright on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around his waist, and Max was crouching down next to him, with one hand on his thigh.

David quietly sat next to Dwayne, gently wiping the blood off his mouth in a surprisingly loving gesture by the normally arrogant boy.

"So vampires exist." 

"Yep." David nodded, popping his 'p' slightly.

"And you guys are vampires." 

"Yep."

"And now I am too?"

"Well..." David hesitated, not sure how to exactly explain. "Kinda. You won't be until you drink human blood." he shrugged, tossing the towel to the side, getting an exasperated sigh from Max, who looked like he was starting to regret letting David turn Dwayne.

Dwayne gave David an unreadable expression, but it definitely wasn't one of disgust or hatred. That was good.

"I think we should let Dwayne get some sleep until tomorrow night." Max suggested, and David seemed to agree that was a good decision. 

"Alright. Are you okay with sleeping here?" David asked, and Dwayne nodded, already laying down and pulling the blanket up to cover his stomach. 

"Alright, see you tomorrow Dwayne."

"Goodnight David."


	3. Who's next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback back to the present day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates, life's been hectic!

Laddie's eyes widened when David paused, having finished telling the story of how he and Dwayne met. 

"That really happened?" the kid asked, and David nodded, shifting to allow Laddie to curl up more on his chest.

Marko and Paul were also looking quite shocked, as they had been turned after Dwayne, never knowing the story behind it all. Dwayne was blushing slightly, even he was flustered by David's extremely well-detailed story.

"Geez Dwayne... you come all the way back from colonial America?" Paul muttered, lighting a joint and placing it between his lips. He knew they were all old, but he never knew Dwayne was _ that _ old. 

"Yeah. It wasn't as exciting in New York than it is here." Dwayne shrugged, brushing his hair to the side and cracking a small smile before he went quiet again to let David continue his story. 

"Who's next uncle David?" Laddie asked once Dwayne had finished speaking, and the lead vampire cracked a small smile at the boy's continued interest in their history.

"That's easy, it was Me." Marko said rather proudly, crossing his arms and giving one of those stereotypical grins that reminded David of why he probably chose Marko to keep rather than to eat.

"He's right. We met Marko just after the turn of the 20th century. 1923 to be exact...."


	4. Viva Las Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Marko :D

XX 1923 XX

Dwayne had been living with David and Max in their place in New York for 51 years and had assimilated into the family quite nicely. Max usually left them alone when they went hunting, or there were suspiciously loud noises coming from David's bedroom.   
After a while though, Max decided they needed to move from New York, as the city was getting a little on edge from the disappearances. So packing their things the vampires made their way to Las Vegas, Nevada. It had a rougher reputation than New York, and as such, they were easily able to adapt to the new city. Dwayne still didn’t seem to enjoy the crowded city, but with David to do most of the talking, he eventually settled down.   
A few weeks after their move to Las Vegas, David had decided to take Dwayne to a nearby casino. David had been turned at 21, so he looked old enough to play the slots, and although Dwayne was a year younger, his maturity came to his advantage. Once inside the casino, David led Dwayne over to a poker table and sat down. They were dealt in, and within a few rounds, David was on a winning streak. Dwayne seemed more interested in the girls and guys carrying around serving platters of drinks and whatnot.   
David glanced up after a hand and looked at what Dwayne was looking at, a young boy dressed in what seemed to be an uncomfortably tight blazer, and holding a bottle of what seemed to be champagne. His hair was a mane of blond curls that seemed to be gelled back, though the gel wasn’t exactly effective. The boy barely looked sixteen yet no one seemed to be bothered with him in the casino, let alone handling the drinks.  
“Who is that kid?” Dwayne asked, nudging David gently.  
The blonde shrugged and glanced over at the kid and shrugged again. He pushed his growing stack of poker chips to the guy sitting next to him and stood up.  
“Keep it,” he said before grabbing Dwayne’s arm and walking over to the kid.  
The kid was talking to a guy that was clearly making advances on him, and by the look on the boy’s face, he wasn’t exactly pleased with what was going on. Suddenly the man grabbed the boy’s arm, pulling him up against himself with a squeak of protest from the kid.  
“Hey, leave the kid alone,” Dwayne said, swatting the man’s arm and glaring at him, David coming to stand next to Dwayne with a disgusted and sinister look.  
The man gave David and Dwayne a once over, clearly not impressed with the sight, but David wasn’t exactly going to back down.   
“ Fuck off.” The man growled, still holding the kid by the wrist.   
David smirked, his features suddenly contorting into that of a monster’s, fangs and bloodshot eyes. The man’s eyes widened and he glanced at Dwayne and the kid, who’s features matched that of David’s. He ran screaming “Devils! They’re demons!” leaving the boy confused. To him, nothing had changed. David was simply playing with the man’s mind.  
“Are you okay?” David asked the boy suddenly, offering a small smirk-smile.  
“Yeah... I’m okay. What did you do to that guy?” The boy asked, straightening up and fixing his blazer.  
“Nothing just showed him a taste of his own medicine. What’s your name? I’m David.” he said offering a hand to the kid, who took it nervously and shook it.  
“Marko.”  
“It's a pleasure to meet you, Marko, this is Dwayne,” he said motioning to Dwayne who just waved and smiled.  
Marko just nodded, and let go of David’s hand. It was unnaturally cold, and he didn’t want to keep holding on to it. When his attention turned to David’s dark-haired companion, Dwayne smiled and waved back. Strange duo, but overall they seemed fairly nice.  
“So are you friends or….?” Marko asked, glancing between the two boys.  
David laughed and shook his head, he hadn’t exactly come up with an excuse or an explanation of what he and Dwayne were, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind.  
“We’re brothers.” he offered, and could basically hear the exasperation rolling off Dwayne’s mind. “So what are you doing here? You look like you’re barely out of school.”  
“Haha. I’m eighteen for your information, and I just work here ‘cuz my parents don’t do shit.” Marko rolled his eyes, he often got remarks of his shortness and cherub face.  
Both David and Dwayne seemed shocked at how old Marko was compared to his face, along with his sarcastic attitude. He seemed like he could stand up for himself.  
“Well, then Marko, would you like to accompany us out for dinner?”  
Marko hesitated, he wasn’t exactly supposed to leave his job, and his Boss was already on the edge of firing him. But thinking about it, there were probably better jobs for him, and David and Dwayne seemed nice enough. So he accepted their offer with a cheeky grin.  
“Sounds good. You guys ever rode a bike before?”  
Dwayne and David both shook their heads, slightly confused as to what Marko was talking about.  
“Aw man, come on.” Marko grinned. “Head out back through the employee exit, I’ll get changed and meet you out there.” he said, before slipping away into the crowd, leaving David and Dwayne alone.   
The boys made their way out of the building using the exit Marko had told them, leading them out into the back alleyway, lit by a streetlight. A few minutes later Marko came out through the same entrance, having changed into blue jeans, and leather chap boots, along with a very vibrant jean patch jacket and a white wife-beater crop top. Definitely a change from the stiff fancy outfit he was wearing in the casino.  
“Wow. Was not expecting that.” Dwayne murmured, examining Marko’s outfit with a raised eyebrow and a surprised expression.  
“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Marko said, walking over to a tarp-covered item, throwing the tarp off to reveal his bike.  
He took out the keys from his jacket’s pocket, along with a pair of worn fingerless biker gloves, that looked like they’d been hand-me-downs.   
“Wanna take a ride? It's not really meant for two people, but we can make it work.” he laughed, putting the gloves on and chewing on the thumb lightly, leaning against his bike with a smug grin.  
God David just wanted to put that boy in his place, his stupidly cute grin, and his attitude that seemed more fit for a 6’2 gang member. But of course he had no idea how Marko would take it, so he just kept his admiring to a distance.   
“Yeah, let's try it,” David said as Marko turned the bike’s engine on, mounting the bike and grinning.  
“‘Get on. You’re gonna have to ride bitch though.” He winked, as David grumbled softly, getting on the bike behind the curly-haired boy.  
“Alright, we’ll be back and you can have your turn Dwayne,” Marko said before kicking off the bike and taking off, startling David. Originally the blond vampire was intending to hold on to the bike for support, but within seconds he was clutching around Marko’s waist, as the boy crowed with laughter. He found it quite amusing how easily he could startle David.  
Marko took David for a ride around Las Vegas before ending back up in the alleyway of the Casino where Dwayne was waiting, smoking a cigarette. The long-haired boy glanced up when the sound of the engine got his attention, smirking when he saw the dazed expression on David’s face.  
“Enjoy yourselves?” He asked, pushing himself off the wall, stamping out his cigarette and walking over to the two.  
David stumbled off the bike, flushed in the face, his normally spiky hair windblown into a mess. Giving a glare at Dwayne, he just nodded, Marko hopping off his bike with a cheeky smile, cocking his head to the side.   
“Oh, we had a ball. Wanna take a spin Dwayne-y?” he asked, bouncing back and forth on his feet.  
Dwayne nodded, motioning for Marko to get back on the bike, slipping on after him, wrapping his arms around Marko’s waist.  
“We’ll see you around David, might want to look in a mirror and fix your hair.” Dwayne winked, a little vampire humour for David who made it clear he hated vampire humour jokes.  
David barely had time to glare at Dwayne before the bike sped off, and he was left alone. But due to his ginormous ego, he did make an effort to try and fix his hair, combing it back down and taming it back into its natural style. He decided to spend his time thinking about Marko, and what the kid had told him earlier. According to Marko his parents didn’t ‘do shit’, probably unemployed, or relying on their kid to bring in income for the family. What a load of retards.  
A few minutes later Marko and Dwayne came driving back into the alley, with the two giggling and sharing amused glances.  
“Looks like you had fun.” David mused, crossing his arms as Marko shrugged, and nodded.  
“Yeah, I hate to ditch you guys but I have to get back home, I’m out past curfew,” Marko mumbled, chewing on his lip and looked back and forth between David and Dwayne.  
“Oh, well thank you for the ride, Marko, we’ll see you tomorrow?” Dwayne asked, and the curly-haired boy nodded with a huge grin.  
“Yeah! Meet you back here tomorrow at 10:30. I’ll see you then!” he giggled before driving off, leaving David and Dwayne alone once again in the dark alley.  
“Don’t even say it.” Dwayne sighed, as David smirked.  
“Awww what? You don’t want me to comment on your interest in the kid?”  
“Yes. It’s nothing. He’s just a kid. Now I’m hungry, let’s get a bite to eat.”  
David groaned as Dwayne smirked and chuckled softly, and the two slid off into the night to find some drunken humans to eat.


End file.
